Lovers: Kung Fu Panda
by SparkleHeart-101
Summary: Julie and her friends finally get to meet Tigress after a long time, but when they meet the Furious Five, what'll happen? Some CraneXOC Julie and PoXOC Petunia


I don't expect any mean reviews on this one, okay? This is my first story and I put my OCs in it, so don't put any hate in it please! NO FLAMING, ESPECIALLY! Thank you!

--

"I can't wait to visit our old friends again," Julia exclaimed as she packed her stuff, "we can have a sleep over!"

"That's obvious, we're staying over!" Ash told Julia as she slammed a suitcase shut. It was a quiet evening when Julia, Ash, and Madi were asked by their old friend to stay over at their place, The Jade Palace.

"I must look my best," Julia said as she primped herself in a mirror. She smiled at herself through the mirror, enjoying seeing her face. "Enough of your face, Jules!" Ash said. Julia snapped a look at Ash that looked like, 'you're-just-being-jealous-aren't-you?'.

"Sorry, Miss Jealousy"  
"How am I jealous of you"  
"Sorry, sorry," Julia apologized. "Maybe I'm being too rough on you much"  
"Whatever," Ash ignored as she glanced back at the suitcase laying on her bed.

"Hasn't Tigress met Ash yet"  
". . . I don't know much from childhood, Madi. It's been such a long time and I want to become close friends with her this time. It's a pleasure to also meet our old master, Master Shifu! But definitely, Ash, I hope you'll meet Master Mantis also. . . he's part of the Furious Five, by the way," brought up Julia as she smirked and closed the window.

"It's BEEN a long time," Ash said, "but I am NOT meeting any boys and becoming ready for a relationship. Besides, no one has a crush on me that I know of."

"I think you and Mantis are a cute couple though. Even though we're famous singers in China, they'll be GLAD to meet us. They're probably fans, who knows?"

"Don't be so sure," Madi replied as she shot back a dull look. "What if they never were fans"  
"We'll sing to them if we want to, Madi, don't be a. . . you know," Julia replied.  
"I'm not being Miss Nags Alot, drama queen! Besides, you are laid back and protective, well, overly protective and vain of yourself, but you always are normally a drama queen to us!"

"Don't make me mad and bust out my moves, MADISON!" Julia yelled out. "You girls should. . . well, calm down!" Petunia suggested. Julia glared slightly at Petunia. Petunia was pretty sensible, unlike Po, she wasn't really enough to embarass herself or being really clumsy at times. Well, sometimes.

"Not talking, not saying anything"  
Petunia pretended to stick her tongue out at Julia behind her. "Whatever," whispered Petunia.

Pissed off while making their way to the Jade Palace, they ignored each other the rest of the way when they were walking their way to there. Staying silent, they still were kind of angry and cranky.

After a few minutes of waiting at the door, Julia was excited that she could barely even try to handle her excitement. When Tigress opened the door, Julia suddenly bursted out, "HI TIGRESS! It's been SUCH a long time and I just can't wait to sleep over at the Jade Palace and I really hope you were doing--"

"Julia, sheesh, just calm down," softly laughed Tigress. "Come in, Shifu already knew you were coming."

"YAY!" cheered Julia as she went her way in and twirled around a few times. "I love the outfit," complimented Tigress. "Thanks," replied Julia as she looked around the place. "It sounds so cool to be here. I don't have any words to say. . . well, two words. . . SO. AWESOME."

"Duh, of course it's awesome"  
"Pardon my. . . uh, friends here," Julia said to Tigress as she smirked at her friends. Her friends glared slightly and Tigress commented, "Well, okay. . ."

"Don't be a drama queen once we get to meet the people, JULIA," snapped Madi. "You're the one that's reacting to my beauty," Julia said.

"Julie, stop it! I don't want to help settle you girls down!" Petunia snapped as she walked off, not knowing where she was going. "Where are you going, Petunia?" Julia asked as she glanced at Tigress.

"I don't know! But I'm walking away from you girls!" Petunia shouted back, then she clumsily bumped into Po. "Uhm, who's whathisface?" Julie asked. "That's. . . Po"  
"Oh yeah, the dragon warrior," Julie said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes towards Petunia.

"I'm sorry!" Petunia apologized.  
"I wasn't watching where I was going either," Po said as he stared at Petunia. Petunia got up and brushed her dress. "Sorry! But here, my friends are pissing me off!" Petunia pointed to Julie, Ash, and Madi.

"HEY!" the three exclaimed. "We AREN'T pissing you off, it's just you, Petunia!"

"No, it's okay. . . I guess. Well I gotta make dinner, sorry, sorry, sorry"  
"Uhm, that's okay. What's your name?"

"PO!" Po shouted as she crashed onto the kitchen floor.  
"What's up with you?" Mantis asked raising an eyebrow.  
"I don't know, I don't know."

"Petunia, I see you bumped into someone without looking! How clumsy of you," jokingly said Tigress. Petunia smiled and said, "Well, his name's Po. I know that now."

"He's a panda just like you, a female version, huh?" Julie asked as she giggled.  
"How should you want to know if we were identically alike"  
"You are alike."

"Whatever"  
"Do you girls want something to eat"  
"Sure! Totally!" Ash said. Julie looked over at Petunia as she looked awestruck nearly. "Are you okay? Who are you thinking ABOUT?"

"Oh, nothing," Petunia replied as she was snapped out of being awestruck. Julie narrowed her eyes. "Let's get something to eat while Po cooks. . .for. . . us. I'm just going to eat dumplings, I'm not much a big fan of Po's cooking."

"Don't you eat any noodles once in a while?" Julie asked Tigress as they walked into the dining room where the Furious Five were at. "Sometimes, but not what he makes"  
"Haha, very funny," Madi said.

"It smells great in here!" Ash and Petunia said at the same time.  
"I know. I was about to say that, thanks, Miss Obvious and Miss Obvious," replied Julie. Ash shot a death glare at Julie. "Bleh," she disgustingly said in front of Julie's face.

"Who is here?" Viper asked. "My friend. . .and her friends." Tigress took that answer.

"Nice to meet you. . . girls," Viper smiled confidently. "Thanks. I'm hungry," Petunia said quickly. "You're ALWAYS hungry, Petunia," giggled Julie yet again as she took the seat between Viper and Crane. "Trust me, after a few hours of eating a delicious meal, she still goes through the pantry," whispered Julie to Viper as they both giggled.

"Well, what's your name?" Crane asked. He seemed much interested in Julie as she turned to face him. 'What a face,' he thought. "Julia. Nice to meet you too, Crane"  
"You know me, of course, you should," Crane laughed. Julie giggled. "Well, of course, have I told you about Petunia?"

"I heard, she goes through the pantry after a few hours when she's done with the delicious meal"  
"You heard," Julie laughed, "I obviously think Petunia has a huge appetite. I'm not skinny as a stick, but I'm very. . . well, fit and thin at the same time?"

"What's up with Mantis?" Monkey asked as Mantis nearly froze when he saw Ash. (As you know, he's afraid of female mantis, is what I read on the Kung Fu Panda site)

"Uh. . . I bet he's not okay with Ash here," giggled Julie, "I already heard he's afraid of female mantis?"

"Haha, very funny," dully remarked Ash as she folded her arms. (IDK why she could have ARMS? She has those pointy. . .thingies)

"Anyways, let's just eat, can we?" Po asked as he gave everyone a bowl. Julie was the first to try it, then she complimented with an honest answer, "This is really good, uh. . . Po"  
She couldn't help but feel weird after saying his name. She slurped some more noodles. "Seriously, I can't help but notice that these noodles are definitely good. I'm also good at making fried rice, trust me, I'm a good cook."

Madi commented, "Not all the time"  
"No one asked you!" Julie said. "Anyway, I'm pretty much a cook myself and a master at kung fu."

"Can you cook fried rice some other time?" Monkey asked.  
"Maybe. I'm staying over for weeks to come," Julie brought up. "Awesome, we can't wait to get to know you guys," Viper said.

"Me neither," Ash rolled her eyes toward Julie, the one that was trying to be cool with the Furious Five.


End file.
